ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dea
Kiting Dea around the postern tower, we found Dea makes wide turns, following a looser circle than you might expect. This made it fairly easy to kite without any movement rate enhancement. It would take a while, but a single party of BLMs with a RDM or BRD dispeller/refresher should be able to kite it around that circle and nuke it down. This strategy will be familiar and comfortable to anyone who has kite/nuked the Kaiser Behemoth boss in the NW Apollyon Limbus zone, and probably almost trivial to experienced HNM hunters. --Vaprak 08:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) We tried to get a THF with no move speed + to try to kite it back to the tower, Dea eventually caught up to them and pummeled them. A much more effective strategy was to have a RDM Bind Dea upon pop then run back to camp. The RDM needs to be careful not to get too far ahead, or Dea will lose claim and start to wander back - I helped keep claim on Dea as WHM, tossing a Flash and warning the RDM if it went unclaimed. This went much more smoothly than THF pull. --Hecatonchires 19:46, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to add that I've done this ZNM many times and it does not have 40,000 HP. Nukes that hit for ~1000 damage take off ~4% of its health. This would lead me to believe it has around 25,000 HP. I haven't counted up all the damage so I didn't bother to change the info on the front page, but it's definitely less than 40k. Dea TP attacks Just a few notes about Dea's TP attacks for people who would like to low man/duo him. He will almost always use Crippling Slam right after using Demoralizing Roar. He will almost always use Batter Horn right after using Boiling Blood. So whenever you see him readying any of the above TP attacks, just run out of range and you won't get hit/lose shadows. After using Granite Skin he will have an almost guaranteed Double Attack effect in his attacks for a good 10 rounds or so, so it's best to save Bind for when he does this, as he builds resistance over time. Hope this helps. Good luck!--Theone Unicorn 03:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Removed the line about him having TP regain, because he doesn't. Kiting him around the tower he never uses TP moves except after hitting people or getting nuked. He does, however, have a great deal of Store TP. Meleeing him with only 2 NINs and a THF he used more TP moves than one stunner could handle. --Daleth 18:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) BST/SMN Burn Dea can be bst & smn burned. We did it with 3 smn and 3 bst. I would recommend that if you do go, the bst bring alot of pet items and not to rely on the mobs in the zone. It works best if you kite him, and bsts must be on the whole fight otherwise your smns will be dying alot. It was a big exp loss, but it can be done! About 8~12k average in the group of 6. Jugs pets not necessarily required when pulled to Tower at F-9 where there are ample DC pets. Initially use Tigers to pull, thereby removing the aggro concern from everything on the way except Treants, which are easily avoided. Leave pets before they die to maintain stock. --Nightxade 21:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Duoable *Duoed by SMN/NIN and RDM/NIN (rdm had Crimson Cuises) kiting it around the tower. Smn was using Diabolos to grav and attack with, rdm was dotting. Fight took around 1 hour. --Zarkana 28 March 2009 *Duoed by PUP/NIN and RDM/NIN. kite around Tower (easy even without movement+) Pup DAD-Nuke and Ventriloquy when Rdm need to convert/rebuff.... Both had nice gear/merits. Automaton nuked for 1,5k with 3 Ice Maneuver and Gravity/Bind didnt resist once the whole fight. *Confirmed Duo By Nin/Drk and Drg/Sam on Remora. Increadably easy fight. Nin kited around tower and Drg builds Tp and comes in for Ws after Nin stuns. no movement + gear needed i did this NM several times with rdm rng and pup, bringing it to the tower. he makes such wide turns that it was amazingly easy to kite him without movement + gear I also duod Dea with my PUP friend (I went SCH/RDM). he brought it to the tower as NIN 61 @ night bcuz of movement speed. then he switched to PUP while i was applying helices and bio II. Kiting is as mentioned above really easy. When he returned as PUP he loaded 2-3 ice maneuver and nuked for consistant 1k dmg. Here and there i zoned into the tower to reset hate so that i was able to shoot an occasionally nuke @ Dea. All in all ~35 to 40 min. Fun but lil bit borring :) gl to all - Ruffy Soloed Monkymancharlie (Ramuh)---I just soloed this Cor/Rdm. I had 2 powder boots on me and used Hermes sandals. I used a flee boots, then popped him, did ice shot, got a distance between us, and used a silent oil and prism powder. i kept ahead of him and lost hate again near where the tigers and trees sit, i use another flee boots, claimed him, use a silent oil and prism powder and was able to get him to the Whitegate Tower. After that it was smooth sailing, easy to stay ahead of him, and get rolls up. 1 Hour in, he started resisting my shots, so i assume he Raged, he was at 30%. I zoned, and quickly came back out, and let him regen 10% and claimed him again. Took me about 1 hour 45min to solo, using ice shots and bio2. Just solo'd 99DNC/NIN with ease. Straight eva tanked it. Only got hit twice the whole fight. Took about 7 mins. --Faey 00:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Solo'd on 99PUP/NIN, super easy solo and kinda fun, used WHM auto and put on evasion set, you can do it without evasion set but need Utsusemi to absorb Crippling slam which could suck badly but you can afford to take a few hits cause WHM auto is awesome FlamebladeOfValefor (talk) 22:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) RDM, BLM, BLM just finished this on Pandemonium (June 24th, 2009). Kited around the Whitegate tower as RDM/NIN(Wlegs) while 2 other BLM's nuked and zoned hate. Wiki suggests Gravity will resist all together after around 5~, but it was almost the opposite for me. 0 Gravity resists & Bind almost resisted everytime after about 8-10 times, but could occationally stick after. (Lightningsday, 14% Waxing, 327enfeeb + 13macc) Ridill Can anyone else confirm this? I don't see how it could suddenly have such an important drop without someone else noticing it. -- 15:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) No, it doesn't drop Ridill. My LS has done hundreds of them, literally, and we've never seen one. Also looking on the revision history, someone went and added the Ridill drop and put it at 7/149. RDM/NIN, BLM/NIN After popping, the BLM/NIN stunned and bio'd Dea. Then, the RDM/NIN, with Crimson pants, bound her, then they both took her to the tower. The RDM would kite around the tower, keeping DOTs on her and binding her when he needed to convert, etc. Whenever the BLM needed MP, he'd stun, then warp to Aht Urghan Whitegate and get full MP and HP in his Mog House, then would run back out and nuke. It took them ~45 minutes. Earlier, we had an almost full alliance and it took them longer in the alliance to kill then duo. They also only had one death while in the alliance they had about 10. Boots can double drop My LS just got two drops of the boots on one Dea OneWingedAngelo1 20:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Just want to confirm this as my LS has had 2 boots drop on a couple occasions as well. --------------------------------------------------------- 0 Subligar --.....-- 2 Feet 2 Grips >.< SUBLIGAR PLZ >< --------------------------------------by Kuroganashi Bismark------- Stun "wearing before it processes" maybe i'm just lucky, but "helped" a friend with this as lvl 56blm/nin spamming stun when i could and bliz2/ESburn, etc, got stun to stick for 4 sec at one point.-JavelinX 02:11, June 10, 2010 (UTC)